Doing the Impossible
by Closely
Summary: Kagome vowed to herself that she would literally forget about Inuyasha. Will Inuyasha stand for it? WHEE! COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Running

**Doing the Impossible**

**By:** Nikumu Chan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha under _any_ circumstances.

**Summary:** Kagome vowed to herself that she would literally _forget_ about Inuyasha. To what lengths will she go to complete the nearly improbable task?

**Prologue**

*

Hopping cheerily out of the well, Kagome hoisted her backpack to her shoulders and marched towards Kaede's. Halfway there, she stopped dead in her tracks. Sudden shivers ran down her spine. Something evil was near, she could tell. What was it?

Moving silently, Kagome hovered over the bushes along the path. Soft speaking voices were heard near by. Her mother had always taught her not to interrupt conversations even if she was curious on the topic. After all, as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat, eh?

Sneaking forward, inch by inch, Kagome shuffled closer and closer to the clearing were the voices emitted from. They sounded familiar. Peeking through the bushes, she stifled a shock at the two forms in front of her. 

Feeling a pang in her chest, she gazed at Inuyasha, pain clear in her expression, as he held the un-dead miko close to him. Did she want to get away? Yes. But, would her feet move? No. Would her eyes look away? No. Did she wish she were that woman he was holding? Yes and no. Yes, she wished he'd hold her. No, she didn't want to be that—that corpse! 

She felt her eyes widen in sheer shock as he stared at her, ardor clear across him face. A look of longing crossed her features, pondering on how many, many times she'd wished that look had been delivered to her. 

Kagome's pack slipped off her shoulder and fell to the ground unnoticed and unheard as she continued to watch reluctantly, trying hysterically to turn away. She clamped a hand over her lips as she felt tears well in her chocolate orbs. As tears fell, she knew he sensed her presence by the twitch of an ear in her direction. He obviously took no notice to her. 

Bowing his head, Inuyasha met Kikyou in a kiss. Kagome stumbled backwards, wiping tears away constantly. She tripped over her own footing and fell backwards; she prevented yelping in surprise so not to bother him. Even without the sound, he would have heard but he still disregarded her. Picking herself up, Kagome fled, leaving Inuyasha and her backpack without a backward glance.

*

* 

*

Kikyou smirked as she felt her reincarnation's aura fade away. She pulled back from Inuyasha. "You've done your part, love," she murmured, monotone. She pushed Inuyasha away and he staggered, recovering from her spell. Shaking his head and blinking, Inuyasha looked ahead of him. "Kikyou," he muttered softly.

Kikyou smiled inanimately. "Inuyasha," she echoed.

The hanyou's brows furrowed in confusion. "Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

Kikyou's smile faded. "Nothing, Inuyasha; I'm leaving," she said, calling silently to her soul collectors. She smiled faintly and let them carry her away. _My task is done…_ she concluded secretly.

Inuyasha watched as she went. He inhaled her scent and expected dirt and bone... but didn't receive. He inhaled deeply. _Flowers._ That wasn't Kikyou's scent. That was… Kagome's. _No…_

His head whirled left and right. Where was she?? She was near… He hoped to the gods she hadn't seen!! To the left… salt. Salt from tears. _Oh no…_ She had. He sprinted towards it and only found the overstuffed backpack. She'd ran… _No_…

Hauling the bag over his shoulder, he dashed to Kaede and the others. They had to find her.

*

Eeeh!! That was _soooo_ short!!! Oh well, though, it's only the prologue. Chapter 1's longer, I promise!! ^_^ Tell me what ya think!!


	2. Chapter One: Promising

Doing the Impossible 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha under _any_ circumstances.

**Chapter 1:** Promising

*

 Alone…

 Lost…

 Alone, **lost** in a forest…

 Alone, **lost** in a **dark** forest…

 Alone, **lost **in a **dark** forest, occupied by **youkai**…

 She shuddered. Smooth move, eh? Running off from the others? In an area she had no clue about? In a different era?! That must have been the stupidest thing she'd ever tried in her entire life!! _Idiot, idiot, **idiot**!!_ Things couldn't get any worse…

Thunder thrashed above.

Scratch that… Things just got worse…

Rain fell in sheets from the sky above… _Great!!_ She stood there, letting the rain soak her thoroughly, staring sulkily into the sky, err treetops. The rain was cold and fell hard against her warm skin. She hugged her uniform close, seeking the warmth that rapidly seeped away from her. Now, what, exactly, had possessed her to run?

_Oh, yeah…_

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kikyou, of course.

She couldn't stand the sight it; it tore her apart! Those two together… she should be happy, right? Kikyou may be dead, a living corpse, but Inuyasha loved her, right? She smiled sullenly. _It's always been like that! One could hear it in his words. Kikyou this, Kikyou that, Kikyou could have done this… To me? Stupid wench…_

She couldn't stand it!! He couldn't see her for her… he saw Kikyou and she despised it more than anything!!

Rubbing away tears angrily, she glowered at a random tree. Her eyes stung helplessly.

_Pathetic, that's right!_ She couldn't even hold back a few silly tears. Maybe Inuyasha _was_ right, after all, she **was** a wretched little girl… Maybe she should have just gone back home… not here. But… the others…

Sango was her best friend. _She'd find others…_ She was like a mother to Shippo. _Others would be willing…_ And Miroku… well, she didn't know about him…

New determination flowed through her as she strode back the way she assumed she'd come. All she needed to do was get back and… she stopped dead in her tracks. And what? How could she face Inuyasha after running off like that??

Sighing, she made a reluctant decision. Forget. Forget about it all… Forget about Inuyasha… Ignore him… Pretend he wasn't there… Just forget… It—it was impossible…

She'd have to forget his rants, his smile, his protection, and his determination… just disregard his all-out presence!! Forget… Do the impossible… Forget. Kagome fell to her knees in the mud. She couldn't; she couldn't **forget**Inuyasha… not willingly, at least. Tears slipped passed her clenched eyelids as she curled up at the trunk of a nearby tree. She buried her head in her knees and broke down as strangled sobs quaked throughout her lithe frame.

*

*

*

 "Kagome!!" the cry rang in the air. No answer… Where was she?! Sango called again, louder than the last. 

"Kagome!!" Shippou's shrill wail echoed.

Stupid rain. He couldn't pick up her scent. Argh!! The hanyou was on his hands and knees, crawling around, frantically probing for a hint of the girl. Where in the seven hells did she go??

"Inuyasha, find anything?" Miroku asked, relatively calm. He leaned on his staff, searching with keen eyes while the others called out. 

Inuyasha looked up with a glare. "Does it look like I have, Bouzu?"

Miroku blinked, completely unfazed by his threatening tenor. He shrugged mildly. "That's your decision, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared again but didn't respond, going back to work instead. …He caught something. Her scent, there it was!! He swiftly took off in that direction, calling back to them. After an ordered transformation by her master, Kirara turned demonic and leapt to the sky, letting the three others catch a ride.

* 

*

*

 "Kagome…?" She recognized it instantly.

She ignored the call and buried her head deeper into her arms.

"Kagome?" The voice came closer. _Inuyasha…_Why couldn't he leave her alone?

She looked up and right past Inuyasha, knowing her friends were there. She knew they stayed their distance, expecting her to run to the hanyou. Scowling inwardly, she stood stiffly and walked right past Inuyasha, though pausing. She left him unnoticed, and went straight to taijiya. She rested her forehead on her friend's shoulder, seeking comfort as tears overfilled again.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard, after all…

*

**Please review,**

**_Senko_**


	3. Chapter Two: Planning

**Doing the Impossible**

**By: **Senko Tenrou (formerly known as Nikumu Chan)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha under _any_ circumstances.

**Chapter 2:** Planning

*

What was she doing? She hadn't so much but looked at him since they'd found her.

Inuyasha trudged sullenly behind the others – seeing as they'd voted on walking back. His ears drooped with dejection and his head was low. Kagome, on the other hand, didn't look much better. Her arms were crossed lazily across her stomach and Shippou walked close behind her, forgotten – a very unusual sight. She wore a weak smile that didn't meet her eyes and looked as if she would burst out with tears at any given moment.

Sango looked back and forth between the two. It was ridiculous! They were both miserable and they were both avoiding each other! Inuyasha was keeping his distance because, in Sango's opinion, he was afraid of angering her while Kagome just ignored his presence.

The taijiya narrowed her eyes. Didn't the two have some making up to do? _Well,_ Sango decided, _I may just have to help out…_

She looked at Miroku, who was also studying the two brooding companions. She beckoned him closer to explain her plans.

* 

*

* 

Sango pulled back from their huddle of plans suddenly. What was that she felt …on her bottom?? Sango flared with anger varied with realization and slapped Miroku across the face. Miroku grabbed his abused cheek and howled with pain.

…Not one friend looked over and they both deflated, Miroku still holding his injured face.

_Well, on to plan two…_

* 

*

*__

They reached Kaede's soon after. Kagome still had not acknowledged Inuyasha – or even laughed at their antics – along the way. Miroku and Sango were beginning to loose their enthusiasm and Miroku's cheek was black and blue – a handprint clear in the flesh.

Shippou clung to Kagome's ankle, trying to get some response. There was none, but Shippou didn't give up. Sango and Miroku had decided that Shippou could handle Kagome – for it seemed as if he had a plan of his own – and that they'd focus on Inuyasha… just not at the moment… He looked furious, and if they'd learned anything, it was: Don't mess with an enraged hanyou…

*

*

*

Sango and Miroku _had _to leave and they _had _to bring Shippou with them… 

Inuyasha snorted. What did they think they were playing at? Only a damned moron wouldn't understand their plans. _Unless…_ Inuyasha became suspicious of his companions. _Unless, that's what they want us to think and they're planning something bigger… _He narrowed his eyes impulsively, his sight whipping in every direction.

* 

* 

* 

Kagome shifted uncomfortably; her eyes were conveniently averted from Inuyasha as she sat, hunched over, on the floor – her arms draped around her bent knees as she hummed depressingly. Kagome found that it was damn well hard to ignore someone when they were in the same god forsaken room as she. She really did start to feel alone, though…

Of all things, Kagome, at least, expected to be shouted at for running off – but, Inuyasha hadn't even spoken to her. She knew she was to forget him but that hurt her… The fact that he wouldn't even acknowledge her for scolding…

* 

* 

* 

She just wished that he'd shout, yell, reprimand her…

Just so she would get angry…

...Just so she would have a _reason _to ignore him— 

Hold it!  She had a reason! That reason was crystal clear, right?

…Right?

Yes! It was right! There were no doubts! She was… she was right… Inuyasha _and _Kikyou were wrong…

She didn't know why, of course, but they were oh-so wrong…

* 

* 

* 

"I hate you…" Kagome finally uttered, her voice cracking with suppressed emotion.

It was low, but Inuyasha's acute hearing had picked up her small voice. Both his eyes and ears flicked over to the girl. "And why is that?"

Kagome blinked. Had she said that aloud? She blinked a second time. Oops! She remained silent to Inuyasha's query even though she was rather satisfied that she'd finally gained Inuyasha's attention. 

Inuyasha waited several moments for an answer before slowly nodding and accepting that she wasn't going to talk any more. "So, you hate me, eh? Why does that sound familiar?" he joked, trying to get some sort of reaction from her. At the moment, he'd even settle with a glare without protest from the hanyou.

Kagome remained emotionless – not even a quirk at the lips. She just stared right past Inuyasha, at the wall behind him.

When Inuyasha intercepted her gaze, she simply continued to stare as if she would see right through him. It was creepy, really. He didn't even know Kagome could seem so frightening!

…

…She was beginning to look more like Kikyou…

Inuyasha shuddered involuntarily at the mere thought. That was definitely a terrifying picture…

Inuyasha sighed and got to his feet. A searing pain lanced through his hands and continued up his arms.  He looked down at his open palms. Claw marks had bitten into his flesh and Inuyasha bit back a curse that rose in his throat.

He'd been clenching his fists so tightly, unconsciously, of course, that he'd drawn blood. 

Inuyasha stood idle for several, long moments, watching the blood pool in his hands before slipping out to meet the brutally hard floor beneath him.

Breaking from his stupor, Inuyasha closed his palms and began out the door… err, curtain…

He sent one, last, fleeting glance at Kagome from the doorway, softly mumbling, "Get well, Kagome; I hate to see you this way…" His eyes softened and he swept out the door to god-only-knows where.

Huge tears brimmed at Kagome's eyelashes upon hearing the intense emotion held in his voice and she clenched her eyes, shut tight, to fight them back. "Inuyasha," she murmured brokenly, breaking down into loud sobs.

* 

* 

* 

Miroku grimly watched Kagome from the doorway in which Inuyasha had just emerged from with Sango and Shippou. Sango had to wipe away the tears caused by her friend's pain with her free arm whereas Shippou didn't come off as lucky.  The tiny kit was bawling into the taijiya's shoulder – though the sound was drown out by Kagome's own weeping – while Sango tried, unsuccessfully, to soothe the small kitsune.

…

This was bad, Miroku concluded finally…

*****

Okay, minna, please, be happy… This was a whole lot better than the measly 500 word chapter I was tittering on about posting… You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this! I just couldn't fine the correct words and, sometimes, it took me up to _fifteen _minutes to complete a mere paragraph! Ugh! Well, -.- I hope you enjoyed it…

**Please review!**

**_Senko_**


	4. Chapter Three: Leaving

Doing the Impossible 

**By: **Senko Tenrou****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha****

**Chapter 3: **Leaving

*

Kagome held in the sob that was threatening to escape when she heard footsteps coming her way. Pressure on her shoulder from a wrinkled hand made her stiffen and turn her head to the side – not facing the guest, clenching her knees tightly and closing her eyes in effort to stop crying. The grasp left momentarily and she opened her eyes to find Kaede kneeling beside her. Gasping, Kagome scrubbed her eyes vigorously to wipe away the tears before the aged woman saw them. She realized that she was a little too late when Kaede pried her hand away from her face with one hand and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at the older woman, with the other. 

"Why do you do this to yourself, child?"

Kagome swallowed uncomfortably and lowered her eyes. She didn't reply.

To Kaede, Kagome's silence told all. "Inuyasha," she croaked finally, after a moment of stillness from the younger female. If Kagome was in here, crying her eyes out, it definitely had something to do with Inuyasha. She'd seen Inuyasha and Kagome fight before but this was definitely one of their worst cases; Kagome usually came out and talked to either Sango or Kaede. Even in the worst cases, when the women weren't around, she'd turn to Miroku. _The young one, Shippou-chan,_ she decided, _may just have to do some snooping around..._

Kagome's face turned stony at the name and Kaede's suspicions, once again, were confirmed. "Don't let it get to you, young one… If you need me, you know I'll listen…" she bid goodbye, standing up and tottering out the door curtain.

Kagome sighed deeply once Kaede left the room.

*

*

*

"But, I don't want to do it!! Why me, anyways?? Are you three trying to pick on the little one?!" Shippou squeaked, backing up a few steps. "I don't want to go near him!!" he retorted.

"C'mon, Shippou-chan, I'll make sure that Kagome brings you some chocolate next time she goes home…" Miroku bribed.

Shippou shook his head. "Not on my life – and don't call me Shippou-chan!"

"Shippou-chan, I'll make a rosary for you – one you can use on Inuyasha, too…" Kaede tried as Shippou bopped the monk on the head.

"That's Kagome's job!"

"But, Kagome hasn't been doing her job, don't you agree?" she tried again.

"She has, too!"

Kaede sighed and Sango took the spotlight. "C'mon, Shippou-chan… You have to do it for Kagome!!"

Shippou paused. Kagome **did **play a big part in his life… and… she **wasn't **happy – even a little kitsune like himself could figure that. He knocked on his forehead with a little fist over and over again in deep thought. It was either Kagome stayed sad and quiet or he went to go spy on Inuyasha and get bashed over the head – both sounded painful for him… "Err, uh…" Shippou sighed and relented, "Fine…"

Clapping for the good decision from the two younger ones erupted – just as Sango had about given up – while Kaede merely patted him on the head, chuckling. "I knew you'd see it our way," she said.

*

*

*

Shippou scampered along the trail, heading for the Sacred Go-Shinboku Tree, to find Inuyasha. The four of them – Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and himself – had figured that, as every time he was angry or depressed, Inuyasha would show up there to brood. 

Upon reaching his destination and looking up the tree, he found that there was no sulking hanyou, human, or youkai to be seen. Shippou stood on his tiptoes, trying to get a better look but still found nothing in the tree altogether. Even as the wind blew, he found **no** disturbance in the tree, save the leaves that blew from it – just being early spring as the leaves that were budding were still fragile.

This was bad… 

…Where had Inuyasha gone?

*

*

*

Kaede had come back and Kagome had again given no information other than the fact that Inuyasha caused it – which the old woman had figured out herself. The younger girl looked so weary and melancholy that she feared touching the subject in the least for fear of the girl breaking down into tears again. She hadn't moved at all, hadn't taken her gaze from that one wall, and rarely even blinked. She wouldn't eat – her stomach hadn't even growled once – and wouldn't acknowledge the fact that it was dinnertime and Inuyasha still hadn't returned.

The two humans and the kit were circled on the other side of the room, discussing the matter without fear of Kagome hearing for she seemed to be tuned out from the world, while Kaede tidied up her home, voicing her opinion every once and a while.

"I'm worried about Kagome-chan, really; She won't eat. She's going to be in really bad condition by the time she goes home if she keeps this up…"

"I know, and I couldn't even find Inuyasha – he's **always **in that tree!!"

"Yes, we realized that, Shippou, but as Sango said… Kagome is our main problem. If she goes home like that; Mrs. Higurashi will find away to get here and—"

"Miroku," Sango interrupted stonily, "move that hand…"

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry, Sango, but you're just…" He trailed off at the hard glare she shot him. "Err, yes, as I was saying – Mrs. Higurashi will find a way to get here and kill us all…"

"Stop it, all of you." Kaede interrupted. "I, myself, think that Kagome should go home for a while to recuperate before she gets in any worse condition. A mother knows best for her child and I think that Kagome will do much better at home. That is, if it's alright with you three…"

The three stared up at her, blinking. "Kagome… leave??" Shippou repeated in his own version. "You want her to go home?" 

Kaede closed her eyes. "She's always welcome here and I enjoy her company but I have to say that I think she'll do best at home with her family to recover…"

"You… want me to go home?" a small, unused voice from the other side of the room had them all – save for Kaede, who had a hunch that she'd been listening – turning in a hurry.

The two young humans and kit looked up to Kaede, who explained, "We think it would be best, Kagome, until your problem with Inuyasha is sorted out…"

A smile twitched at Kagome's lips, "You'll **let **me go home?" she asked them all, receiving simultaneously, yet reluctant nods. A real smile broke out across her face and she jumped up to hug them all – leaving out Miroku, though, for obvious reasons as he grinned lecherously. Instead, she shook the pervert's hand. Smiling again, she lugged the backpack over her shoulder and waved goodbye. 

*

*

*

Kagome found, that on the walk to the Bone Eater's Well, she really wasn't all that excited to leave as she thought she was and now a frown marred her tired face. Though, one advantage she liked about leaving Segoku Jidai was that there were comfortably familiar beds in her time. And, she realized, she couldn't wait to see her mother, little brother – Souta, her 'Jii-chan, and she couldn't forget Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka – she **had **to see them. 

She couldn't wait for Mama to tell her that they were having her favorite for dinner: oden – a food that she didn't see in the Warring States era. And, most of all, she couldn't wait to curl up in her warm bed with her fat cat, Buyo. She wanted Souta to ask her about what she'd done while she was there, she wanted him to marvel over how she could handle a bow and arrow – a weapon that he found very interesting and complicated (somehow) to use, how the youkais looked, what the Warring States era looked like, how hard her team could fight, how cunning Inu—someone's plans could be…

He was always there – in her thoughts…

There was one thing she would miss about the Segoku Jidai, though; and as much as she **didn't **want to admit it, she had no choice. She was going to miss Inuyasha more than anything else…

_But,_ she reminded herself, _you can't think about him… _Sadness welled in her eyes and she felt the tears form again. Swallowing them back as hard as she could, she dashed for the well to get him off her mind.

She collapsed to her knees at the lip of the well, eyes overflowing with tears, as she dropped her face into her open palms.

*

*

*

By the time Kagome reached home, it was well past nightfall and everyone in the Higurashi residence had settled down for the night in from of the television. Her eyes were red, watery, and irritated and her hair was tousled from the wind and branches of Inuyasha's Forest. She'd sat at that well for so long, crying her eyes out, and now she was plainly tired of it, exhausted. She just wanted to crawl into bed and die for all she cared at the moment. Her bag thumped on the floor beside her when it slid from her shoulder without a matter in the world. 

Her mother, hearing the loud noise, made her way to the front door to greet her. She faltered at her daughter's appearance – rumpled and unhappy. "Honey, what happened?" 

Kagome only frowned at her mother, no reassuring smile. "Nothing, Mama." she said and stepped out of her shoes, into her house slippers, and up the stairs to her room. 

Mrs. Higurashi clicked her tongue at her eldest child's behavior, absolutely bewildered, and continued on to clean up after Kagome. She picked up her muddied shoes and sighed. What had happened? She then emptied the contents of her daughter's bag to find another dirtied school uniform. She'd only been there for one day – only just left this morning. _Hmm, must have been playing around today… _her mother considered and went to throw it in the wash. 

Upstairs, Kagome had changed into bedclothes and was just now combing her hair. She'd washed away the tear streaks on her face, her bloodshot eyes cleansed. She sat on the edge of her bed once she ended the fusing with her mane to then pet her overweight cat – Buyo – just to hear his soothing purr. She flipped the light switch after her cat had fallen into a peaceful sleep then slipped under the blankets for sleep herself. Her dreams were haunted by a certain hanyou.

*

*

*

Kagome woke up the next morning, just as tired as when she went to sleep, to find a little boy sitting at the end of her bed and petting Buyo. Kagome's little brother… Souta looked up as Kagome sat up and immediately bombarded her with questions. The sleep deprived girl's eyes widened as question after question hit her. What was she supposed to say? Every single question involved her dream haunter… What was she to say!?

Kagome's eyes widened and she cast the boy a stony look – fighting the stinging in her eyes – as a particularly troubling question was shot her way. She pointed to the door, giving him a **crystal **clear gesture to leave. The boy did so, head low, and Kagome fell back on her bed, burying her head in the pillow as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

_"Are you and Inuyasha gonna get married?!"_ the question that wouldn't leave her alone…

*

**A/n:** I am **so **sorry I haven't updated in soooo long… I really hadn't noticed because I've been focusing on a new story that I'm writing! I'm sorry again. Please accept my deepest apologies and I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Review for me, please!

**OMG FANFICTION.NET MESSED UP ALL MY SPACING!! IN _ALL_ MY STORIES!! GRRR… ­-**very pissed off-

**-_-",**

Senko 


	5. Chapter Four: Consulting

**Doing The Impossible **

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: Consulting**

Kagome went to school, like every normal teenage girl would. She felt a lot better than she had earlier that morning, as the question flew from Souta's mouth – that awful question. She felt better now that she had that out of her system, out of her mind. She tottered out of the house, lugging her book bag, which was full of make-up assignments and textbooks, behind her.

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were waiting at the school for here, hearing from Mrs. Higurashi that Kagome was "well" again. What was the excuse again? Oh, yes. Simple mental breakdown – that's right. Kagome had nearly laughed aloud when she asked 'Jii-chan for the excuse so that she could be forewarned – a mental breakdown felt pretty reasonable with the way she'd been acting lately.

And to think that Inu—No!

"Kagome-chan!" They all called in unison on sight of the said girl and raced over to her.

The girl being swarmed by the three approaching friends grinned weakly at the girls' enthusiasm of seeing her—and she realized that she couldn't help but wish that someone else's excitement would be so enthusiastic over her – not that she would say who, of course. "Hey, Ayumi. Eri. Yuka." She greeted with a short wave.

"Soo." Yuka started, catching up to Kagome first.

"What was it like having a breakdown? I—" Eri stopped when one of the other two girls continued for her.

"I've heard it's awful – worse depression any one could develop." Ayumi interjected before Eri could continue.

"Aw, it wasn't all—" Kagome attempted to answer.

"Really. I heard that, too. Heard that it was so bad that some people actually resulted in suicide. How'd you get through it?" Yuka butted in.

"Got away form the source. I had to le—" Kagome was interrupted for the second time.

"Did that guy that you like so much – Inuyasha – come?" Ayumi asked suddenly, eyes shimmering with hope as she clasped her hands at her chest..

"Oh! I didn't even think of that!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I know! I **so** want to meet him!" Eri finished for them. She looked around for their answer, but didn't find their supply. "…Kagome?"

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri searched for Kagome, finding her already stalking off in fury at the sheer **name** of that mongrel.

Kagome trudged down the halls, not even realizing where she was headed, trying to get that name out of her head. She couldn't think about him. _I can't. He's not important enough. He's so low – using me as some stupid… stupid… **Argh! **I don't even **know** why he keeps me around!!! _Kagome slammed into someone in her haste, launching her out of her thoughts. The collision had her on her back on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there…" The person above her apologized, extending a hand to help her up.

Kagome blinked at the hand, wondering what had happened, and she complied, taking the hand. Once on her feet again, she looked up at the person with instant recognition. "Thank you, Hojou-kun. I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry and…" She smiled meekly, "I just didn't notice you there. Sorry again, but I've got to go…" She waved and wandered off down the halls again. "Bye."

"Hey, wait, Higurashi-san!" Hojou jogged after her. "Can you—? Will you go to the movies with me tomorrow – since it's Saturday and everything? I mean, since you're feeling better now. After a breakdown like your grandfather told me, you must be exhausted. Maybe it'll help you a little…"

Kagome sweat-dropped._ Just **what** did 'Jii-chan tell these people??_ She mused. "Um. You know what, Hojou? I think a movie sounds like a fine idea. Thanks for the offer." Maybe it would get her mind off **him**…

Hojou grinned cheerfully. "Alright. I'll pick you up around seven then, okay?"

Kagome returned the favor, though a little downhearted. "Okay. I'll see you, then. Bye, Hojou." Without waiting for his reply, Kagome continued on her journey around the school. She wasn't surprised when her three friends pummeled into her in their haste to get to her. They must have heard…

"Ah." Yuka concluded slyly. "So you and Mr. Tough Guy had a fight, eh?"

Kagome remained indifferent to Yuka's query. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just thought that a movie sounded fun. Besides, who is Mr. Tough Guy?" She asked with an arched brow.

Yuka opened her mouth to respond but Eri got to it first. "Aw. C'mon. You know! Mr. I Almost Killed A Boy For Flirting With You."

Kagome blinked back. "Mr. who? No one that I know has ever done that for me…" She denied.

Yuka and Eri muttered choice words under their breath about a certain "denial syndrome", whatever that was, but Ayumi finally sighed and looked Kagome straight in the eye. "Inuyasha, Kagome. You know him. The only you told us **all** about, and how you feel about him."

Kagome fought the prick of tears at her eyes with the unexplainable anger that took over. "I don't know him any more…" She growled softly, features hardening.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka blinked back.

"You saw him with his ex, right?" Yuka encouraged. "What'd he do?"

Kagome spun on her heels and stalked off. Or she would have, if Ayumi hadn't caught her shoulder and stopped her from leaving. "Answer us, Kagome. Please? We only want to help…"

Kagome took a long time to respond, shrugging like it was no big deal. She trusted her friends; really, she did, but... "He kissed her, that's all…" She finally answered softly. "Nothing big. But, I was right there… He knew it, too." Her hard shell evaporated and she turned to her friends again, a grim smile on her lips. "I guess he didn't think I'd mind. He's done it so much… But, I'm over it now. I won't put up with it… anymore."

**  
**

Inuyasha felt a soft rub behind his ear and his golden orbs snapped open. Kagome? He looked around him. It wasn't Kagome crouched in front of him, but her incarnate.

"Now, now. There's no reason to be afraid of me, my love." Kikyou advised as Inuyasha backed up to the trunk of the tree that he was sitting under.

What—why was she here? "Kikyou." He greeted her rather coldly, sitting up against the tree to watch her carefully. Why was he so edgy around her?

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You're sad that your little wench left you? I know. You're angry because you can't do shard hunting now. Right?" Kikyou inquired frigidly.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer that. Was it really only that—or was it because of Kagome's behavior as well?

"Well, Inuyasha? Is that** really** all she is to you? If you're going to choose between the two – reincarnation and incarnate, you have to know these things. Who will you choose, Inuyasha – which one of us will your decision be?" Kikyou continued evenly.

Inuyasha scowled. "This really isn't the nicest time, Kikyou. Go away. I was sleeping…"

"I know."

"Then leave! I'm **very** ticked off at the moment!" Inuyasha blurted out, on his feet.

Kikyou didn't make any effort to move. "Angry over **her**, Inuyasha? If so, what good is she to you if she only gets you irritated? Don't you take this out on me, either…"

Inuyasha clenched his fists at his sides, calming his nerves. "What happened there, Kikyou? What happened to make Kagome so upset like that? What'd we do? I can't remember, Kikyou; why can't I remember? What did you do to me?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Asking me won't do you any good, Inuyasha. If you want to remember so badly, why don't you ask her for yourself?" Kikyou remained apathetic, oblivious to Inuyasha's wavering sentiments for her.

His anger was getting out of hand; he knew it. If she continued with her unfeeling answers he wasn't going to be responsible for damage. "I can't. She won't even look at me…" He whispered. "What have you done, Kikyou? Why are you so hell-bent on ruining my life – everyone's lives?" He corrected when an image of Kagome crying at the well fluttered across his mind.

When he didn't get an answer from Kikyou quickly enough, Inuyasha sighed and leapt into the tree above him, intent on making his way to the Bone Eaters Well as quickly as possible.

Inuyasha swung down from a branch on the Sacred Goshinboku Tree minutes later and raced to the Bone Eaters Well. He leapt into the well and hoped he didn't his the hard, bone-filled bottom. The hanyou sighed with relief when he didn't and clenched his eyes shut at the intense blue glow that engulfed him.

Inuyasha poked his head out of the well, finding the well house doors open. Well, at least he didn't have to knock them down… He pulled himself out of the well and padded out into the open courtyard. He looked to the house, finding that Kagome wasn't there with a sniff of the air. He was about to follow her scent before he realized that this was the era were demons no longer existed. _Right. Clothes and a hat… Kagome told me that before._ He looked around. Mrs. Higurashi would help…

Inuyasha wandered inside the Higurashi residence. He found Kagome's mother in the kitchen, cleaning up breakfast – Kagome mustn't have left too long ago. "Wom—Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha barely corrected himself. It wouldn't go over well if he called Kagome's mother "woman".

Kagome's mother looked over and smiled at Inuyasha. "Hello there, Inuyasha! Kagome's at school right now, but—"

"I know. I want to go find her. Can I borrow some clothes?" He asked, looking down at his own.

Mrs. Higurashi blinked back at the question before she smiled. "Oh, sure. You can borrow some of Kagome's father's clothes. I'm sure they'll fit you." She smiled again and ushered Inuyasha to the master bedroom. She pulled out a matching outfit for Inuyasha from a small chest in the corner of the room, sitting Inuyasha on the bed that occupied the room. "They're a little out-of-style – understandable, of course – but I don't think anyone will complain, especially Kagome."

Inuyasha ambled off for the washroom to change when Mrs. Higurashi shooed him off the bed. When he came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to find a hat wedged over his ears. The hanyou grimaced at Mrs. Higurashi – who merely grinned back – for the shock and adjusted the hat somewhat to make his ears more comfortable.

"Thanks." Inuyasha murmured when Mrs. Higurashi showed him out and pointed him into the right direction of the school. "I'll return these." With that, he leapt of into the sky. Or he would have, if Mrs. Higurashi hadn't called him back.

"You know, people these days don't jump like you do, Inuyasha…" She advised good-naturedly.

"Right." With that, Inuyasha sauntered off for Kagome's school.

_"You saw him with his ex, right?" _Which friend was that? He'd heard Kagome mention these three before._ "What'd he do?"_

Kagome turned away, trying to stalk off like she had to himself so many times. They must get it a lot, because on of her other friends caught her shoulder, obviously prediction the action._ "Answer us, Kagome. Please? We only want to help…"_

_"He kissed her, that's all…" _About time she answered them._ "Nothing big. But, I was right there… He knew it, too."_ Eck! Why was she smiling like that – so sadly?_ "I guess he didn't think I'd mind. He's done it so much… But, I'm over it now. I won't put up with it… anymore."_

Inuyasha blinked from his perch in a tree outside the second-story window. We're they talking about him? What the hell was an "ex"?

_"Aw, Kagome. Don't worry about that punk Inuyasha." _

They **were **talking about him!

_"Don't pity me, Eri." _Eri; that was the girl's name? Good. She was on his bad list now…

_"Yeah! Let her have to two-timing bastard and hope he cheats on her, too…_"

_"Ayumi! That's awful of you!"_ Ayumi. Her too.

_"I know." _Damn Ayumi girl - she was grinning.

Kagome was sweat-dropping now. _"Yuka, don't you have anything to say?" _

Yuka. The girl who'd been so quiet during this whole ordeal… She was still on his good list – along with Kagome.

That Yuka girl shook her head. _"I don't know **what **to say. Both you two,"_ she pointed to the two girls who made the rude comments, _"took my only ideas…"_

_That's it!_ She went with the other two of Kagome's friends.

Kagome buried her head in her hands and walked away.

Inuyasha scowled as the three prying girls followed her. So that's what happened, eh? Kikyou had kissed him. How would he allow that without even knowing? What **had **Kikyou done?

Maybe it was one of her spells…

The hanyou sighed and jumped down from the tree. How the hell was he going to figure this out if Kikyou wouldn't give him a straight answer and spying on Kagome was his best answer? Spying was a dangerous task with Kagome around. All she had to do was accidentally utter that one S word and then he would get thrown to the ground.

Well, he'd take the chance of spying…

"Kagome! I'm glad you're home! Did Inuyasha ever come and see you?" Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter and her friends when Kagome came home that day. "Ayumi, Eri, Yuka… It's nice to see you three."

"Hello, Mama." Kagome greeted, overlooking Mrs. Higurashi's query.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Higurashi!" Her friends chorused, leading Kagome to the couch in the next room.

"Hey, hey, hey! I can sit down by myself, thank—!" Kagome protested and jumped when a loud thump was heard. "Mama! What was that?" She called into the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi sweat-dropped, looking out the kitchen window at the imprint of Inuyasha in the ground nearby. "Nothing, dear! I think a tree just fell down in the forest! There have been a lot of them lately…" she lied to her daughter, watching as Inuyasha wave feverently that Kagome wasn't to know he was there as he peeled his face off the ground and spit out some dirt. "I take it you haven't talked to her yet, then?" She asked him, voice low.

Inuyasha scowled, nodding reluctantly.

"You're hopeless. Just go talk to her!" She chided as the hanyou ripped the cap off his head and shook the dirt from his hair and ears.

"No!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome's vision snapped up from the television, which completely captivated her three friends, at the cry. She got up from the couch, saying she'd be right back, and wandered into the kitchen. "Mama. Why is your head out the window?"

Mrs. Higurashi snapped back inside the window, smacking the back of her head on the sill in the process, a hand at her heart. "Huh? Oh. Kagome, you frightened me… I was just trying to pinpoint which tree fell, Kagome dear."

"Alright; but, who were you talking to, Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked. "What? Oh. You must have heard me yell." She forced a sweat-drop. "I nearly fell out the window. Nothing to worry about, though…" Inuyasha had made it clear that he didn't want his presence known.

Kagome watched her mother charily. "Okay, Mama." She said finally. "Just be more careful, please…" Why had that voice sounded so familiar? She knew it wasn't her mother's – too masculine for her pitch. It almost reminded her of I—_Nope._ _I'm not going there… I just won't worry about it…_

Mrs. Higurashi nodded at Kagome's back as her daughter made her way back to her friends. She sighed in relief when Kagome was out of sight. "Be more quiet, please, Inuyasha… I'm not sure she fully believed me. Let me get your things for you; I think it's best that you leave before she accidentally says that again." Kagome's mother left the room and came back with Inuyasha's Tetsusagia – Mrs. Higurashi insisted that it would be safe here – and his red haori and hakama. She tossed the fang back to Inuyasha and…

"Mrs. Higurashi?" a girl asked, surprising the older woman.

Kagome's mother spun around, every muscle in her body taut with alarm. She clutched the haori to her chest to calm her racing heart. "Yes, Yuka?"

"Mrs. Higurashi, why do you have men's clothes with you?"

The older woman looked down in her arms. _Ah. Inuyasha's…_ She smiled at Kagome's friend. "I was going to do the laundry and I found this lying around. I don't know who's it is… If you'll excuse me, Yuka." Mrs. Higurashi bowed quickly and scurried out of the room, leaving Inuyasha outside the window and leaving Yuka in the kitchen. Kagome's mother made her way out the back door and jogged around the perimeter of the house to Inuyasha and thrust the clothes his way in haste. "Return those clothes then next time you come, Inuyasha. Just go, now. I trust you with them, you hear?"

Inuyasha nodded quickly and raced for the well house, ducking under windowsills so that he wouldn't be discovered. He made it to the well house with ease and leapt into the well without hesitation. _I'll be back soon…_

-

Inuyasha threw the modern age clothes down in front of Kaede and the old woman looked up at him in surprise. "Watch them for me, Kaede-babaa…" He said simply.

"Well, well. Inuyasha, what are these?" She asked calmly, having never seen such strange clothes. She unfolded the pair of faded jeans and held out the red cotton t-shirt.

"They're clothes. What the hell do they look like?" Inuyasha countered heatedly at the old woman's ease.

"Ah. You went to Kagome's time, didn't you?" She asked evenly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out long, Inuyasha. It's noble of you. Have you and Kagome made-up yet?" She eyed him up and down at the scowl she received. "Ah. I have a feeling you were spying…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And if I was?"

Kaede chuckled at the hanyou. "There's nothing wrong with that, Inuyasha – except for the fact that it **is** spying."

Inuyasha nodded curtly. "That's what I thought. Now you had better watch those, Babaa; I'll be coming back for them soon…" With that said, Inuyasha pushed back the bamboo curtain and leapt out of the house.

Kaede shook her head slowly, still chuckling softly. "I'll be waiting, Inuyasha."

**A/n:** _-rubs eye- _Ah. So tired. I hope you guys like this chapter. Especially since I wrote it in my sleeping hours T-T… Thanks for ya'll time. Please review!

Tired as hell,  
_Senko Tenrou_


	6. Chapter Five: Piecing

**Doing the Impossible **

**By:**

Senko Tenrou

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/n:**

Sorry for the late update, minna-san. I _so _needed a break for a while. I hate writer's block, especially when it comes in bulk (like on all one's stories T-T) like it did. I'm sorry—so, so sorry. And what's worse, I'm not sure if I'll even be able to make it through this chapter. I hate switching from chapter to chapter, trying to write _something_. But, I may have to… Sorry again. Gomen nasai.

**Review Responses:**

_ InuYasha'sGurrl: _Hey. Sorry this update took so long. I didn't mean for it to, really. I had even told myself_ aloud_ that I was going to get straight to it, but my mind went blank whenever I thought about how to write this… Sorry, but thanks for the encouragement.

_DragonMistress325: _XD Thank you so much. I wouldn't say that I _hate _Kikyou, though. She's not my favorite character, but… read some good stories, focused around her, and you'll take a small liking to her. Seriously. -.- And sorry, sorry, for the lateness.

_ AgentPenguin207: _ Yay. :P I loved that "sit" idea, too. I've wanted to do something like it for so long, but… heehee. It was definitely fun. Sorry this installment took so frikken long. Look above if you'd like my (pitiful yet useful) explanation.

_ Sleeping-in-loving-peace: _Short but sweet. Thanks.

_ Sikame: _Eck. Sorry this took so damn long. Look above for my justification.

_And special thanks to Valese for getting me into gear and reminding me to update. _

**Chapter 5:** _Piecing_

.

Inuyasha tipped his face heavenward, his coppery skin taking in the golden rays of the burning orb above. He leaned back, resting his head on the lip of the sacred device that intertwined Kagome and hanyou's fates. His shoulders were slumped, his posture lazy. He was lost in his own daze, the warmth pouring over him lulling him gently. Ears flicked back in contentment and unguarded, he didn't sense the three intruders nearby.

In the lot of entangled branches at the edge of Inuyasha's forest, three pairs of eyes peered through the masses. Green pools shined from forest floor, innocent, childlike eyes. Above, two figures stood beside the small one. There was a magenta stare, irritated and guarded, looked impatiently through the brush. Along with it, violet orbs, where a lecherous and naturally perverted glint shined, waiting serenely for the hanyou's next move.

Of course, all knew what they were waiting for. The bunch wanted to see Inuyasha go to Kagome, see him admit with silence that he _did_ care about her. They _needed _to see that he cared. Because if he didn't…

If he didn't, then the three had some serious work to do…

So, they were silently watching, waiting for Inuyasha to leave. They watched him pillow his head in his arms against the well, watched as he yawned and stretched as the sun lulled him to sleep, and watched as his eyes lidded nonchalantly. But, they didn't quite make it closed, didn't make it to dreamland…

Because the hands attached to those purple eyes couldn't keep to themselves, finding themselves sliding down a certain magenta-eyed woman's shoulder, down her back, and to her rear—all in one quick movement.

A noisy gasp alerted Inuyasha, his triangular ears shooting up.

** _SLAP!!_**

This had him on his feet in a second, eyes concentrated on a mass of leaves and bushes, and growling treacherously. A sole eyebrow was risen high, ticking constantly in his fit of anger. He was _not_ being spied on. If he was… Inuyasha barred his teeth menacingly, just imagining what he would do to the intruder. "Who's there?"

A feminine voice mumbled, words unintelligible, and there was a slight popping noise, almost like when Inuyasha cracked his neck before a fight to ease himself—but Inuyasha pegged it down as a snapping stick when he saw a woman appeared through the bushel, stumbling slightly as if someone had shoved her—but maybe that was just Inuyasha. Besides, the said hanyou was too busy gaping at the girl. Cobalt eyes stared back at Inuyasha from afar.

.

After her friends finally gave up on getting any more information about Inuyasha out of Kagome and left, the aforementioned girl collapsed on the couch. She was exhausted now, listening to them prattle on and on about the solely most tiring subject in the world—Kagome's love life. She lidded her eyes forcefully, willing herself to sleep off all her worries and concerns. Sleep away Inuyasha, maybe…

But she couldn't. Her _dear_ friends had left the television blaring noise; it was beginning to wear on her mind. She could feel a migraine starting in the back of her mind. Kagome groaned and fumbled around for the controller that her friends had left somewhere on the sofa she had sprawled out on. Cracking open an eye when she discovered it, the miko located the "mute" button and pushed it, dropping her head, letting the remote slip from her fingers and clatter to the floor, and allowed her eyes to slip closed idly.

She wondered if… well, if that certain someone _had_, in fact, visited. Mrs. Higurashi had been oddly suspicious. But, then again, she could only wonder. Her mother always had something strange running through that one-track mind of hers—a way to get grandchildren. So, what could she be up to now?

Kagome sighed, nonchalantly allowing her sleepy azure depths to prop themselves open. She was tired, surely—it had been a pretty rough day, but she couldn't convince slumber to come pay her a visit.

Suddenly, a thought came to her. _'Had a tree really fallen?'_

_ "Hey, hey, hey! I can sit down by myself, thank—!"_

Brows creased, she pushed herself up. Her tired mind had swept of all thoughts of sleep. Maybe she was just imagining things, but… Kagome swung her legs off the couch and made her way out of the main shrine house. She looked to the side. '_Left. Where the sound came from…' _She reasoned even as she looked to the mini shrine that enclosed the well on the right of her household. Kagome took a deep breath, anticipation building in her stomach, and ventured down the few steps that met the courtyard to the Higurashi's home.

She looked around the side of the house, at the kitchen window. She felt like she was on a secret, dangerous mission; her heart was racing, her mind jumbling thoughts in one. A hand at her chest to control the anxiety in her that was making her fidget, she trotted to the kitchen window, the one that Kagome's mother had been leaning out when she interrupted her, scaring the living daylights out of her. Was…?

Kagome's orbs rounded as she examined the ground outside the sill of the window, crouched down near it. There were claw markings in the soft dirt, clearly animalistic.

_"No!"_ It had been such a masculine voice, a tenor—like Inuyasha. She had never heard Momma like that.

She was collecting the pieces, now only to put them together. She still needed to search the forest. Had that tree _truly_ fallen? She had to know. She needed to in order to relax. This wasn't going to leave her alone, no matter her wishes.

.

Inuyasha watched as the female with those entrancing blue pools approached him hesitantly. If this was a dream, he decided… he didn't want to wake up to the nightmare he was apparently living in.

Kagome—it was her.

It was Kagome who was taking tentative steps his way, adjusting the pack on her back nervously—that huge bulking pack—and pulling at the skirt of her school uniform in discomfort. She was here.

…And she was talking to him. She was speaking with him. What was she saying?

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to interrupt you." It sounded just like her, her voice—her sweet voice. He couldn't… It was impossible. Wasn't she, well, not on speaking terms with him? Just a while ago… she hated him.

Two more steps sent Kagome towards him and she looked up at his face, close enough to reach out at him and make contact. She did so, her hand lining his jaw and falling to his shoulder. In one quick movement, she hooked her arms around his neck and pulled herself close. Inuyasha was forced to slink his arms around her middle in order to keep from toppling backwards at the sudden impact. He pulled away slightly to look at her face, and saw her orbs waver into a soft jade hue.

What was…? Inuyasha shook his head, convincing himself that he was just imagining it when he looked a second later—because they were a sapphire color again.

She fought through his grip and tucked her head under his chin again. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

Her shoulders were shaking, Inuyasha noted. He wanted to know, sure, but he didn't want to move, to disrupt her. He was, well… pretty comfy.

Against Inuyasha's throat, Kagome was giggling silently in her own mischief, and, in the bushes, Sango and Miroku were just about ready to go find some popcorn to complete the entertainment.

.

She returned home, completely puzzled and utterly exhausted. The miko had searched that whole damn forest and hadn't found one bent tree. Dragging her tired body up the stairs, she trekked to her room for some well-needed rest. She had a feeling… a feeling that he _had_ been here. But why…? Kagome flopped backwards on her bed and curled up around her pillow, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even realize her eyes had slipped closed in her own fatigue when she buried her head in the soft cushion at the head of her bed.

She flipped over, eyes flying open as a sole thought came to her. _'Could he… care?'_

_"Get well, Kagome; I hate to see you this way…" _He did. Or was he just, well… just saying that to play with her again? She trusted Inuyasha—she really did, but when he did this to her… It was hard to just forgive and forget, like usual.

But she was sure he did.

Then, if he did, why did he put her through this? Was it some kind of test?

If he didn't care, then he wouldn't have come. If he didn't want to see her, then he wouldn't have come, either. Inuyasha doesn't do what Inuyasha doesn't want to. Kagome knew that very well.

A vulgar name here and there, she could overlook. She could forgive a few rants and a few raves. Hell, Kagome could even forget a few of his beatings towards Shippou. But, this… She had forgiven him so many times before, during so many similar situations. The priestess wasn't sure if she could forgive him anymore—she wasn't positive her heart could take anymore ache.

But, she had to know—had to find out. Kagome was on her feet in a flash and scurrying around her room to find her yellow book bag. She needed to pack just in case. There was no telling if she would be staying or not. She found it, triumph clear in her features.

Kagome haphazardly flung necessities into the pack and lugged it over her shoulder. She couldn't believe how anxious she was to go back already. She hadn't even realized it until she began packing.

Making a quick checklist in her head, Kagome went down the stairs, exhaustion forgotten, and searched for Mrs. Higurashi. She dropped the backpack at the front door and trotted through the house. Where was her mother? She ambled into the kitchen and looked at the counter near the sink where she would usually find her mother whistling merrily and washing dishes. She wasn't there, but a note was.

Kagome snatched up the note quick and read it to herself:

_ Kagome-chan, _

_ I hope you took my hints correctly, Dear. I wasn't permitted to say. :) I'll be out for groceries with your brother for a while. Figure it out. _

_ Love,_

_ Mama._

Kagome sighed dramatically. Of course Mama would be out shopping for provisions at a time like this. She slapped the memorandum back down on the counter and left to go find a pen. The teenager came back moments later, successful, with a pen clasped in her fist. She scribbled two words, expecting Mother to get the insinuation. _Sengoku Jidai_. She didn't care if her scrawl was messy; Kagome knew that, even if Mama couldn't read her writing, then she would understand where she went.

_'So. I was right…'_ Kagome mused as she dropped the used ballpoint on the notepad. She wandered back to the front door to grab her book bag, a smile spreading across her features. _'He was here. He **does** care.' _She slung the heavy bag over her shoulder again and headed out of the house.

_'He really cares.' _

.

Every time she looked his way, he couldn't ignore the flecks of emerald color in her sapphire eyes. He just couldn't overlook those sharp canines behind her lips every time she smiled. And, her voice seemed rather high pitched, even for Kagome. To say the least, Inuyasha was suspicious.

Kagome smelled a little strange, but he couldn't pinpoint why. So, he decided that she had changed that "perfume" stuff she was always wearing. He hated it because it smelled so good. Inuyasha knew it was an excellent attraction for youkai—enemies that he didn't want visiting—like that yase ookami that showed up at the worst times.

Speaking of which, why hadn't that damn wolf shown up yet? Inuyasha's yellow eyes averted to the bushes at the edge of the pathway when he heard a rustle and took a hold of Kagome's upper arm. He sniffed the air. "Speak of the devil." Inuyasha growled his annoyance. Kouga's scent was hovering just beyond the first row of thick trees.

The wolf youkai ducked around the tree, footing swift, and came for Inuyasha. He wasn't attacking like usual, but he looked angrier than ever. Coming nose to nose with the hanyou, causing Inuyasha to shield Kagome by forcing her behind his back, Kouga growled precariously. "Who's the wench and why's she stolen Kagome's body?" He demanded softly, his tone fearsome. In fact, if Inuyasha looked close enough, there was a glimmer of crimson behind his cobalt stare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha shot back, snarling just as severely. Behind Inuyasha, Kagome was frozen in fear, a jade hue radiating in her blue pools more than ever. The grip on her arm was gone but now she clung to the back of Inuyasha's haori for dear life. Yet, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the feral Kouga, like a deer in the headlights.

"You heard me. Can't you _smell _it, inukkoro?" Kouga barked, brow ticking with an unvarying reminder of his overwhelming rage.

Inuyasha paused, eyes widening a fraction in his wondering. _'The difference…'_ The only thought that came to mind. _'She's different—'_ Inuyasha immediately shook his head inwardly to clear away those thoughts. There was no differentiation and there was no doubting Kagome. "Like hell, yase ookami, you're imagining things!" The hanyou snapped back, defenses playing for him.

Kouga's brow relaxed suddenly, and the wolf moved away to watch Inuyasha and Kagome impassively, the ookami's eyes blank and free of all crimson remnants. "Fine. I'm imagining things. But I dare you to regret a word you said here when the _real_ Kagome doesn't take you back. I was about ready to give up, inukkoro, but here you go—getting with desperate wenches behind her back again…" He had put the pieces together that one time when he saw Kagome in the rain, crying her eyes out. And here that same dog was, the one who was at the giving end of all this depression—doubting a _wolf's _word in scent.

"You damn moron." Kouga backed away slowly, pace by pace, into the forest edge again and disappearing from Inuyasha's sight and senses.

Left in utter confusion, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, where Kagome was clutching his shirt and looking like a petrified owl—azure orbs big and all. Inuyasha attempted to ignore that frequent glimmer of green in her still gaze as he turned away and tugged at her hand in an effort to move the girl. This awakened the girl from her daze, but only slightly as she stumbled along behind him, movements stiff and jerky in her fear.

Those eyes were still getting to him, but he wasn't having and doubt. He wished, at least. He couldn't ignore his suspicions. Besides, _never_ doubt an ookami's word when it comes to the nose.

.

The first thing Kagome noticed was the eerie feeling she had as she entered the Sengoku era, like something was amiss that she was not to know of. And, she could sense… someone nearby. A demonic aura, but friendly—she was sure that she—Kouga! _'Oh no. Inuyasha!'_

The priestess heaved herself over the lip of the Bone Eater's Well, her backpack causing her to do a summersault right out of the square depth. She yelped when she landed hard and pulled herself to her feet, despite the excess weight on her back. Kagome took the regular path to the forest's edge and paused. The wolf youkai couldn't have been here long ago, for traces of his aura were still lingering in the air. There was Inuyasha's, too. And… Shippou?

Kagome had to wonder, sometimes, if she should trust her own sanity. Why would Shippou be with Inuyasha and Kouga?

Even with these thoughts flitting across her mind, Kagome made her way to Kaede's village. Kouga's aura had been removed from her sixth sense and she could find no more traces, so she had given up and continued on her journey. She expected that Inuyasha would be at Kaede's home.

Upon reaching the edge of the limits to Kaede's little town, Kagome was forced to take in a deep breath of the clean air around her to calm her nerves. Anxiety was building in her, and she knew that if Inuyasha were nearby, he would smell her in a second. So, she had to remain calm and collected to escape his senses.

Trotting into the village, she trekked to Kaede's house, trying to remain unseen to the villagers. If they caused and uproar about her return, she could be as good as found by that certain hanyou she was sneaking to—she didn't want to confront him that way.

Slinking along the side of Kaede's rough-sided hut, Kagome searched with her mind's eye. Sango and Miroku were nearby, probably out on a hunt for supper or something of that sort. Inuyasha and—she paused in her bewilderment again—Shippou were inside the hut. She could sense Kaede nowhere.

That was good. Now there were no meddlesome eavesdroppers around. All she had to do was to tell Shippou to run off…

.

The Kagome inside Kaede's hut with Inuyasha, who was too wrapped up in his daydreaming state—that he'd been in ever since she had arrived through those bushes—to realize what was amiss, was panicking and frantic. "Inuyasha, c'mon. Let's go outside for a walk." Kagome requested. "Please?" She added and fluttered her lashes prettily. She would _not _have herself caught.

Before Inuyasha could even agree, Kagome lugged him to his feet and let him lead her outside—only to come face to face with another Kagome. "Whoa." Inuyasha's eyes widened and rounded in surprise. There was… absolutely no way. The green-eyed Kagome behind him—the one that had requested his company outside—gasped and released the hanyou's hand instantly, backing away in what he suspected was surprise—maybe fear.

Inuyasha surveyed the blue-eyed Kagome in front of him. She was shocked as well, eyes big and lower jaw slack. She looked exactly the same as the one behind him, besides the slouch from that pack weighing her down and her eyes. This one's eyes were pure. Blue, just blue. There was no mix of green—maybe a few grey streaks here and there—but they weren't green.

Inuyasha angered instantly. The yase ookami was _right. _Kouga _couldn't _be right. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to be having doubts. He growled, though, despite his inward reasoning. With three collective gasps—two from unknown sources near the window—Inuyasha whirled around and took the green-eyed Kagome by the throat and slammed her against the eastern wall. "Who are you?" He demanded with a no-nonsense voice, snarling.

.

Haha. Would you have a look at that. I _did_ get through the chapter! XD Review for me!  
  
Remember this one,  
_Senko Tenrou_


	7. Chapter Six: Ending

**Doing The Impossible**

**By:**

** Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/n: **

** Wow. I'm surprised that I'm actually willing to write this early after posting the last chapter. But, this seems to be the only story that I can come up with anything to write on it… Hmm. Ah well. Enjoy! Btw, this is the last chapter, I think…**

**Review Responses:**

** _InuYasha'sGurrl:_I suppose you'll just have to read and find out, ne? XD Thank you for your review.**

** _C-Dog: _Was it really so obvious? TT I was hoping not so. Good guess. The answer shall come. Ha-ha.**

** _LeaMarie F. Rocket:_ I hope this is hurrying enough. XD Thanks for the compliment.**

**Chapter 6: _Ending._**

Round jade eyes stared back into the feral hanyou's dangerous yellow orbs. There was silence, nothing more, until Inuyasha's growl picked up again, raising the green-eyed girl off her feet by her throat. She rose higher, still against the back wall of Kaede's home, as Inuyasha's arm lifted, and as his anger doubled. His claws tightened around her neck, and here was malice in his eyes—a look that could kill. Anyone with even the slightest clue could see he was ready to snap her neck if she didn't answer.

However, the girl's throat was frozen, vocals paralyzed in shock. Her body was limp, except for the ten fingers prying half-heartedly at the halfling's grasp of her neck. She was gasping for air, despite the lock.

Kagome gulped, the pack sliding off her shoulder. Inuyasha was… angry—furious. She flinched visibly, afraid for the girl's safety, when she saw Inuyasha's golden pools flicker red. She peered around briefly. Where was his Tetsusagia? She found it at his belt, but—Kagome sighed. He took a personal blow to his pride, she knew it. Bravely, Kagome took a courageous breath and padded over to Inuyasha.

Looking up at the girl, who was beginning to turn odd colors from the lack of oxygen, despite the cold sweat of panic slipping down the sides of her face, Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around the hanyou's upper arm—of the arm that was holding the girl so tightly. "Inuyasha." She ventured softly. "Let her go." The priestess whispered to him, gently lowering his arm as he relaxed at her voice, bringing the green-eyed girl with him. "You only made a mistake. That's all."

She winced. Bad move. That comment made Inuyasha tense up again, his teeth clenched behind his scowl. The girl cried out, soft and hoarse as her voice was, when Inuyasha's hand tightened on her throat.

"Let her go, Inuyasha." Kagome repeated, her voice still gentle.

Growling again as instincts kicked in, Inuyasha shoved the green-eyed female back into the wall as he released her—throwing Kagome's arm off him in the act—and turned his back on the two, hands at his sides in fists. He was practically blowing smoke, his eyes narrowed to slits—even though Kagome couldn't see them, she knew they were—and his snarl louder than ever.

The girl sunk to her knees against the wall and nursed her tender neck, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Kagome stared back and forth between the two, wondering which one to go to first. She sighed, knowing for a fact that she wouldn't enjoy his anger, and went to the floor, examining the girl's wounds.

"Who are you?" She asked out of the blue. Inuyasha had just stalked off, seeing that Kagome had gone to the traitor first. He was probably in the forest, taking his anger out on some poor tree or some random rodents he found. '_Shippou would be a plus,'_ she thought wryly.

The girl looked like she was going to answer, honestly, her jaw falling open. Kagome expected words to flow out, but none came. Instead, with a soft gasp of surprise, the girl swayed to the side with a poof of colorful dust—in a dead faint.

Kagome screeched in surprise when the dust cleared, scrambling away. _"**SHIPPOU-CHAN?!"**_

.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when a disturbing shout erupted in his ears, just as he made it to the edge of the village. Was that… Kagome's voice? The hanyou whirled around in surprise and looked back into the village, scanning it for any sign of danger. He couldn't feel any youkai power coming this way, except for that… Inuyasha blinked. The brat.

**_"SHIPPOU-CHAN?!"_**

The _damn_ brat! Inuyasha's lips curled menacingly with his snarl and he tore through the forest and back into the village. Where the hell was that kitsune this whole time, eh? He hadn't heard a peep out of the coward this whole time—the whole time that green-eyed Kagome showed up… The halfling's eyes were slits now, and he could see his vision flickering red. The stupid kit had been messing with him this _whole_ time…

The half youkai whipped back the curtain that sheltered Kaede's home from the outside world and paused at the sight before him, jaw hanging slack from when he stopped the yell rising in his throat.

Kagome was in the corner, Shippou in her lap. She was stroking his cheek affectionately, as he was lying on his side. And, he was… now asleep, it seemed. There was a panic in Kagome's eyes, and her blue gaze was focused on the kit's throat, where purple bruises were forming.

She looked up at a flash of red in the corner of her eye, however, and found Inuyasha standing there. Her eyes had a glassy hint to them, and he could see her fighting to keep her tears locked away behind those blue beauties.

Inuyasha's face melted into a guilty one. It was… Shippou that he'd hurt, wasn't it…? He hadn't—he hadn't wanted to. If he'd known… He had no _reason_ to hurt the kit, but… He couldn't help but feel responsible—he _was_ responsible. Inuyasha promptly turned away from Kagome's stare. He couldn't handle one like that at the moment. He padded out onto the porch and fell into a cross-legged position on the edge of it, arms crossed into his sleeves. His expression was blank, and his gaze was completely yellow again—all flecks of scarlet dispersed.

He heard footsteps follow him. Kagome was right there, empty-handed this time. Her hands here folded across her stomach, finding nowhere else to place them where she wouldn't fidget. Hesitantly, she placed herself on Inuyasha's right, feet swinging off the edge of the raised floor. They sat in complete silence.

Sango and Miroku chose this time to come back, finding Shippou alone in the hut, and they went to seem like they were going to tend to him while Kagome and Inuyasha took a break.

"Ha-ha." Kagome tried lightheartedly, "I wonder where _they_ were all this time…" She joked, slightly nudging Inuyasha in the side.

Inuyasha must not have thought it was very funny, because he remained silent.

Kagome sighed at this. "Look. He's going to be fine." She assured him. "I'm sorry I made it look so horrible…" She scrubbed her eyes again for safe measure. The priestess decided this was no time to be caught in tears. After all, Shippou would heal quickly, and Inuyasha had just been his normal, mistrusting self. She couldn't blame him for acting on instincts…

"Sure did." Inuyasha replied flatly. "You were only damn crying."

"I was _not!"_ Kagome defended instantly, glaring over to the left—at him. "I was just a little worried when he _fainted_, thanks…"

Inuyasha snorted. "Sure you were…" He countered dubiously. He looked back at her with a glare that could match her own. "What do you want me to say—I'm sorry? Because, I'm _really_ not. The brat tricked me." Within minutes, Inuyasha had gone from furious, to guilty, and back to furious again. Stuck in the furious stage at the moment, he turned defensive. "You _can't_ expect me to apologize to him."

"I wasn't going to, but you looked like you felt pretty bad and—I guess I just thought wrong. An insensitive jerk like you could _never_ care, eh?" She responded heatedly, pushing off the porch to stalk inside again.

Inuyasha sighed to himself as she left. Now what was he supposed to do—_apologize?_

.

Inuyasha stalked into the hut some time later, his hands hidden behind his head in a leisure-like stance. He looked down at Kagome and Shippou, who were sprawled out on the bedroll. By now, it was extremely late and the witching hour was approaching fast. Sango and Miroku were sleeping on the other wall, and Kaede in her room. Kirara was in Sango's lap, mewing contently.

Kagome rolled away from Inuyasha, secretly cracking her eye open. She had heard his disturbance, as quiet as it was, and it provoked her curiosity. She listened intently for Inuyasha to say something, trying to keep her breath shallow even though her heart was racing behind her ribcage. What was he doing in here at such a late time? Usually he was outside. Of course, she didn't risk speaking up, and clamped her eyes shut as he leaned over Shippou, curling into her stomach, and herself. She couldn't be caught.

Inuyasha would be _so_ angry if that happened.

The hanyou crouched at the miko's side as she shifted in her sleep (or so he thought). Stuffing his hands in his sleeves, Inuyasha observed the two for a while. They both looked remotely peaceful and undisturbed, besides the slight clench in Kagome's jaw. He only gave it vague thought, however, and looked to the kit. He didn't look to be in pain, much to the relief of the halfling, and he looked content as ever curled up against Kagome's belly.

If it weren't for how guilty Inuyasha was feeling at the moment, he would have growled and forcefully removed the kitsune from Kagome in his jealously, but now he could only watch him with sympathy. Inuyasha couldn't even collect the courage to reach out and touch the small kit, images of Shippou cringing and shying away flitting across his thoughts. He didn't _mean_ to appear dangerous to the poor boy, but that was just how it came out whenever Inuyasha was a little perturbed with his emotions.

Shippou always chose those wrong times… And, if he was correct, the kit had been very noble and had saved the monk and exterminator's backsides.

Inuyasha sighed, pulling away from the two.

Kagome relaxed somewhat, her eyes still shut, and sighed a little. She was out of immediate danger of being caught, thank goodness. But, she _did_ wonder what Inuyasha was thinking about. He had sighed with such remorse. Was he _really_ feeling bad?

"Look…" Kagome heard Inuyasha start in a whisper. She wondered faintly if he was talking to her. Did he know she was awake? When he didn't wait for a response, Kagome assumed that he was just pondering aloud. "I…" He cut himself short and stared down at the two, standing his full height again. "I guess," He paused. "I didn't mean to hurt you, either of you… Kagome, you gotta believe me when I say I didn't mean it—because I didn't. I had what I was doing. Kikyou… She did _something_, I know. And, I'm sorry…_really sorry_ for whatever she did." Inuyasha paused again, sighing again—relief detected somewhere deep this time. She had a feeling that he had wanted to say that ever since she left in the first place.

"And the brat—I mean, Shippou." Inuyasha bit back the insult and corrected himself even. He lifted his head to stare at the roof of the house, as if he was begging for courage from the heavens. "I… err, I guess I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you—even though I didn't know it was you." He hissed his words through his teeth, Kagome could tell, and she knew how hard it was for him to think back on that and not be at least a _little_ angered. It was a _very bad_ thing that Shippou did—impersonating Kagome like that. He could have messed up so much, and been hurt really badly if they ever went into battle. The feeling was mutual, but for different reasons, she knew. "I'm just… I'm sorry." He blurted out suddenly, giving up on all his other explanations.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for being so mean to you."

Inuyasha snorted under his breath later, finally speaking up again after a long pause. "I wish you two could be hearing this now, because I know, sure as hell, it'll be so much harder to say when your awake. I betcha you're both getting a damn kick out of it now, too… Wouldn't be surprised." Inuyasha scowled and turned away, his hands still in his sleeves and looking disgusted.

Kagome's eyes were open again, and she was blinking wildly. She wondered… did he do this _every time_ he wanted to apologize to her—like a practice speech and what not? Laughing at herself (inwardly of course) at the strange accusation, Kagome huddled up in her bedroll and went back to sleep.

Who knows, maybe she was just dreaming, anyways…?

.

"Kagome! Get your ass out here!" She woke up to the next morning. "And bring the brat!"

Sango and Miroku, as well, were rudely awakened at the shouting and grumbled and cursed as they moved to go get a head start on breakfast. Kagome sat up and yawned, stretching widely. The kit at her side was rubbing his eyes, still groggy. Running her hands along her face and groaning, Kagome got to her feet and took Shippou in her arms.

She wandered out of Kaede's house, and glared at Inuyasha, who was standing several feet away from Kaede's porch, ranting at the top of his lungs. "Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, letting the kit yawn and stretch in her arms. "What on _earth_ are you doing?"

Inuyasha stopped momentarily. He crossed his arms in front of him and scowled. "Bout time, Wench. Come on." With that, he turned and stalked off.

Kagome stared after him, jaw slack. All _this_ to get her out of bed? She could already see the villagers peering outside to see what all the commotion was, and rushed after Inuyasha, who was going to the forest—his forest.

She nearly walked into his back when Inuyasha stopped suddenly, and Shippou got a mouthful of Inuyasha's haori, in the midst of another yawn when he stopped so abruptly. The kit quickly spit it out and wiped his mouth, causing Kagome to smile her amusement.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and turned around to face the two. "I tried to talk to you last night…" He confessed, hands behind his head and eyes in the trees.

_'So… I was right…?'_ Was Kagome's only thought as she watched Inuyasha shift uncomfortably. Why was he so nervous with her? "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly. "I—I tried to. But, you were asleep and…" He looked back her way, but didn't focus his guilty yellow orbs on her blue ones. "Look, all I have to say is that I'm… that I'm so—"

"Sorry?" Kagome filled in, arching a brow. When Inuyasha looked a little bit surprised, she smiled. "I heard you." Meanwhile, in her arms, the kit looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha. He sensed a scene coming on and jumped out of Kagome's arms. He bounded off, back to the village—Kagome didn't even realize the weight in her arms left.

It left Inuyasha blinking. She was… awake? "Uh, yeah. That. I'm… really sorry."

Kagome smiled again, her mind racing. Maybe she couldn't do that one impossible, but she'd found another. She could make Inuyasha apologize. Laughing out loud, Kagome turned on her heel and followed after Shippou. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Inuyasha." She teased.

Inuyasha didn't take it as lightly as she'd hoped and panicked. "He—hey! I just _apologized._ Don't walk away from me!" He trailed after the miko all the same, ranting like never before.

**WHEEEEEE!! ALL DONE! REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE ENDING _PLEASE!_ :)**

**Best regards,**

**Senko Tenrou**


End file.
